CELL
by Hollywood Nicky
Summary: Story EDITED-He was the playboy image, what every woman wanted, and yet his relationship is in jeopardy. How would it feel to be caught cheating by the one who loves you...READ & REVIEW One Shot


AN: My first dbz fic, and my first intentionally one-shot. Please Review!!!!!!and keep in mind that his is a little OOC and focuses more on the playboy type Trunks. Its _really_ short.

CELL

Trunks had just walked into his Capsule Corp home, which was not only inhabited by two saiyans. He crept upstairs in the darkness trying to avoid the creaks in the steps he had already memorized. He didnt want to raise his ki by flying up the stairs because he knew the beautiful woman in his bedroom would sense it in a heartbeat. He had now reached the 2nd floor of the giant house.

"Damn that the close." he whispered walking to his room at the end of the hall. He looked at his watch before turning the knob into his room."One o'clock. I need to manage my time from now on."

He opened the door and saw a very angry looking Pan standing in her silk robe, arms folded, and foot steady tapping on the floor, reminding him of a certain hedgehog.

"Should I even ask where the hell your coming from at one o'clock in morning Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" she said walking into his face.

"_Damn, she said Vegeta. She must be pissed." _he thought. Just then Trunks' cell phone had rang in his pocket. She looked down at his pocket and then glared back up at him.

"Go ahead Trunks, answer the phone its not like im important!" Pan said. "And put it on speaker phone so I can hear." she demanded.

"Uh, hello?" Trunks hesitated to speak. "Trunks Brief."

"Trunks, this is Paris. I was wondering about tonight. Is there...." then she was cut off by Trunks. "PARIS! Tonight was when we were to get that big surprise ready for Goten's 24th. But I'll have to reschedule. Call me in the morning." He didnt give her a chance to respond before he hung up the phone.

"Pan, I didnt tell you about the.......restaurant reservation me and Paris arranged. Im sorry I must of forgot." he said.

"If you didnt go and make the reservations with Paris tonight, what did you do?" and as if on cue his cell rang again. "Who else have you snuck and gave your number to? And Trunks if I see Paris on that damn phone, I will tear you apart limb from limb." Trunks looked down at the flipped front of his phone and saw it was _not _Paris' number.

"Girl quit your fussin' now, you cant just going jumping to fucking conclusions. Its ringing, but that doesn't mean im cheating now does it?"

"Don't you dare curse at me! And I NEVER ACCUSED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The phone continued to ring until the awkward silence in the room was gone. "So who was it?" she asked.

"They hung up on me." he said praying she'd buy it.

"Two years together and a lifetime of being best friends and you honestly think I'd believe that."

"Trunks, are you _that _somebody?" she asked losing her composure and starting to feel the sad reality that he might have been cheating.

"What the hell are you talking about? I will always be that somebody to you and it's the same for me." He definitely knew the right things to say in these times, but tonight he had to put in a much bigger effort to get Pan Son off his back.

"I just want you to be honest with me, Trunks." she said pointing at his face. "Look me in the eyes Trunks, and tell me you've been 100 faithful."

"Put your finger down Pan, I have never lied to you before what possible reason would I have to start now." The house phone had just rang.

"I'll get it." she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello.......hello.....No answer. Who ever it was didnt get who they wanted. Are you playing games? Trunks this is over....."

"Im not playing damn games, im the same Trunks Vegeta Briefs you fell in love with over 3 years ago. Just give me another chance and I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Are you with me Trunks?"

"I love you, and will always be with you. So are you going to give me another chance or what?" He said now kissing her on her neck. She gave a slight moan and then backed away. "We'll see..........................."

AN: Thats its......I hoped you liked it. Its based off a song and real life experiences. And this is dedicated to Bernae, Shante H, Akia, Chante, Alesha, Lakeisha, Kayla, Kawan, Whitney, Ky'Ericka and my son Nasir who has no idea what his pops has done with his life .

R.I.P. Aaliyah......................Born Again Nasir


End file.
